Winter Wonderland
by Z. Ashes
Summary: Everyone decides to have a day out ice skating during the winter. Hiyori doesn't want to join everyone else though, and this concerns Yato. So he decides to see what is bothering Hiyori. (Two-Part One Shot)
1. Part 1

The frigid winter air pierced the skin on Hiyori's cheeks. She breathed out shakily, her breath becoming a tiny cloud of cold air. She looked in front of her at the frozen ground. Hiyori was scared, but she didn't want the others to know. So she stayed quiet, watching an energetic Kofuku twirl and twist around on the ice. She squealed in joy.

"This is so much fun!" She cheered, pulling a not so excited Daikoku along behind her. She giggled as spun gracefully on the ice. Hiyori smiled at how much everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Yukine was casually skating along the ice with his hands in his pockets, spinning around in circles. Yato was behind him, charging towards the boy at full blown speed. Yukine didn't notice though, until it was too late. Yato pushed Yukine's back roughly, causing him to almost lose his balance. Yukine pulled his arms out, waving them around to try to regain his balance. When he finally did, he turned to the God of Calamity, a irritated expression on his face.

"Hey! What was that for? I nearly fell on my face!" He yelled, crossing his arms.

Yato grinned. "Don't be such a baby! I was just having a bit of fun!" Yato laughed, skating away from the boy.

As Yato made a circuit around the pond, he noticed Hiyori on the other side of the pond. Her eyes were watching everyone else as she stood alone. Yato noticed a fearful look in her eyes. He frowned slightly. Why wasn't she skating with everyone? She usually loved to spend time with them and do fun activities. It seemed out of character of her to not be involved in the fun.

He decided to make his way over to the bundled up brunette to ask what was wrong.

Hiyori noticed from the corner of her eye that Yato was coming over to her direction, and she widen her eyes slightly in surprise. He then beamed at her, stopping right at the edge of the pond where a ground of white snow separated the two.

"Hey Hiyori! Why don't you come skate with everyone?" He smiled at her, looking down at the skates she had on her feet.

This is exactly what Hiyori feared. She hoped that no one would pay much mind to her, or even say anything. She should have know better when it came to Yato though. He was always observant with these kinds of things. But she decided to lie.

"I'm fine! I just want to watch everyone! You all look like you are having so much fun!" She gave Yato a small smile.

He raised a skeptical brow at her. Was that the best excuse she could give me? He thought to himself. He knew it had to be something else. Something was preventing Hiyori from wanting to skate with everyone, and Yato was going to figure out what that thing was. Whether she wanted him to know or not.

"Come on, it will be fun!" He insisted cheerfully, grabbing onto her hand. The feeling on his hands on her freezing ones caused her cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Y-Yato! Please no!" She cried, trying to back away. But Yato kept a firm hold of her hand.

Hiyori noticed the sincere, but determined gleam in his icy blue eyes. "Why don't you want to skate?" He asked her in concern.

She averted her eyes from his intense ones to look down at the snow. She really didn't want to tell him. He may make fun of her or force her to skate. She pressed her freezing lips together.

Yato didn't understand what could be bothering her so much. He didn't want Hiyori to worry. He wanted her to be happy and enjoy herself. Because he felt when she was happy, he could be happy too. He didn't need to have a single care in the world as long as there was a smile on Hiyori's face.

"Hiyori." Yato spoke her name softly, and she looked up at the sound of her name from his mouth. He looked at her softly, and the look warmed Hiyori's heart. She could see the concern etched on his face.

"Can you please come and skate with us?" She frowned at him. She didn't want to tell him no. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she just couldn't do it.

"I can't." She whispered quietly, removing her hand from Yato's. She soon regretted it. His was warm against hers, and now her hand was becoming cold again.

Yato just looked at her silently, as if he was thinking. Hiyori wasn't sure as to what it was he could be thinking about. He then asked her "Why not?"

She looked behind him at the frozen floor fearfully. Yato noticed, and then it clicked. He put two and two together. He felt a grin appear on his lips. "You're too scared to."

Hiyori blushed, looking away from Yato's mocking smile. "It's not that!" She exclaimed, kicking her _boots_ in the snow. She then looked over sheepishly. "I just don't know how to."

This amused Yato very much. He found it adorable the way Hiyori acted so nervous and shy about the whole situation. "So you aren't afraid to fight a phantom, but you fear ice skating?"

Hiyori's face grew redder as she continued to stare at the ground. Yato smiled at her kindly and held his hand out. Hiyori looked up at him questioningly.

"I'll teach you." He stated simply. She looked down at his awaiting hand hesitantly. What if she fell? Or couldn't keep her balance right? The ice could crack and she could fall into freezing water. It terrified Hiyori.

Yato noticed the fear return in her eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid, especially with him around. He wanted her to feel safe around him. "Hiyori,"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" Hiyori's eyes widened at his honest question, his eyes studying her. Of course she trusted him. She knew he wanted what was best for her. He had also saved her countless times. There was no reason not to trust him.

Hiyori nodded her head and Yato smiled at her warmly. "Then come skate." She blushed at the smile he gave her and slowly placed her hand into his. He pulled her towards him, and this caused her to fall off the snow and onto the ice. She held her onto his chest to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Hiyori gripped onto Yato's jersey with the hand that wasn't tightly holding onto his hand. She stood still, frozen in place. She was still terrified. She was on the ice.

"Calm down Hiyori, I promise you won't get hurt." She looked up at Yato, who was very close to her. His breath was warm on her frozen cheeks, his eyes kind. She felt assured with his words. "Besides, as a Phantom, you're real body won't get hurt, so no worries." He gave her a cheesy smile.

Hiyori was confused as to what he meant. His attention was then on something behind her. She turned around to see that her violet tail was quivering behind her. She squealed. "What? When did this happen?" She exclaimed in horror. She looked over at her human body, sprawled on the snow. Hiyori hated when that happened. It seemed to just become worst as time went on.

Yato tried his hardest not to laugh at her reaction. "Hiyori, don't worry about it. It'll be fine." He moved back, dragging her across the ice with him. She held onto him for her dear life. He laughed. "Hiyori, don't kill me! Come on, don't grip so tight! Loosen up a bit!"

"Yato! This is scary! I can't do this! I'm gonna die!" Hiyori cried in panic, closing her eyes tightly.

"Hiyori." Yato whispered softly. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his blue ones. "Just look at me okay?"

She blushed. "What?"

"Focus on me, don't look down." She pressed her lips together, but did as he instructed. She just looked at his face. The way his eyes glowed, his black hair that blew softly as the frigid wind travelled by. The slow smile that started to appear on his face.

Yato enjoyed the look of wonder of Hiyori's face. As if she was trapped in some sort of trance. He knew this face. Sometimes he would catch her with the same expression on her face as she watched him. He would comment to her about it, and she would just blush and apologize. He thought she looked beautiful when she did it though.

He enjoyed her bright amethyst eyes, the way her dark brown hair flowed gracefully behind her as they traveled across the pond. The way her tiny pink lips partly softly as she looked at him. He wondered how those lips would feel against his.

He tried to push the thought out of his head. He pulled away from Hiyori and bit, grabbing her other hand that had loosened its grip on his jersey. He held onto her hands and pushed himself back a bit, so he was guiding her. He could see enjoyment slowly fill her eyes and she started laughing softly, a genuine smile on her lips.

That's all Yato could ever ask for. Her laugh was like the sweetest melody to his ears. And she was stunning when she smiled. When she was truly happy.

"See! It's not so bad!" He smirked and she smiled at him. She was grateful that Yato decided to not give up on her. That he was here with her skating, and that she didn't need to be afraid. She didn't need to be afraid because he was here with her, guiding and leading her across the ice.

"Aww Yatty! You and Hiyorin are so cute!" They heard Kofuku yell from across the pond. Yato turned to see Kofuku grinning at the two. She giggled. "What adorable lovebirds!"

Yato started to blush slightly at her words and Hiyori couldn't help but do the same.

_Lovebirds?_ Yato thought. _She really thought we looked like cute lovebirds._ Yato wondered what Hiyori thought of that. If she would ever be interested in him like that. Probably not. He was grateful for their friendship and he felt that she was mutual on that fact as well. But Yato felt like she would never see him as anymore then a friend. He cared for Hiyori a great deal. Her happiness always came first though. And if Hiyori was happy with the way things were, then Yato wouldn't mind keeping it that way; even if his heart yearned for something more.

Hiyori was also thinking about what Kofuku had yelled out gleefully moments ago. Did Yato have feelings for her? Were they just friends? Did he see her as more then that? She wasn't entirely sure, but decided to brush off the idea. He probably didn't, and she didn't want to disappoint herself if that was the case.

She decided to break the silence, she was going to thank him properly. "I'm not afraid when you are here to help me." He looked up at Hiyori, and she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Yato."

Her smiled touched Yato's heart. He was glad to help Hiyori in anyway she deemed fit. Whatever she needed, he would always do his best to please her and make her happy.

He nodded at Hiyori and returned him smile. "Anytime. Your wish was heard loud and clear."

Hiyori blushed. "But I didn't wish for anything." She mumbled quietly.

"You wanted to skate with everyone, but you were too afraid right?" She nodded softly in affirmation. "Well then that was your wish. Even if it wasn't a verbal one, it still was something you wanted."

Hiyori looked up at Yato with a feeling she really couldn't describe. It was like he could read her like a book. As if he always knew what was on her mind, or if she was troubled. It made her…happy.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you are right." She grabbed tightly onto his hand and turned them around so she was pulling him across the ice. She laughed and he began to laugh with her as they moved across the ice together.

Yato was just glad that everyone was finally enjoying themselves. And that he could enjoy Hiyori's wonderful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the first time I decided to write and publish a story on here in 3rd person. I usually write in 1st person, but thought this one shot would suit a 3rd person point of view better :) <strong>

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the story! I absolutely adore Yato and Hiyori! I may write a sequel to this one shot if anyone is really interested in me doing so :)**

**If so, please let me know! And feedback is much appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading! xo**

**Z. Ashes**


	2. Part 2

**The much anticipated sequel has arrived! I couldn't stay away from these two, I just adore them too much :) I have spent this whole week reading over this, adding stuff, taking out stuff. I have been very nervous about it, but I just hope you guys will enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews and feedback!**

**I will be writing a lot more Noragami one shots in the future, since its one of my favorite animes! So I hope you look forward to that! Anywho I'm blabbing haha enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The sky had started to darken on the group of friends who were skating on the pond, so Kofuku decided that they should head back to her place. They all left the ice and took off their skates, putting their footwear back on. Kofuku was as cheerful as ever, bouncing around ecstatically.<p>

"I can make us all some delicious hot chocolate to warm up!" She had beamed, running off to get a head start. Daikoku followed behind her, keeping a steady pace. Yukine stayed behind with Yato and Hiyori, waiting for the girl to tie her shoelace properly.

"Come on Hiyori! The hot chocolate will get cold by the time you tie a knot in it!" Yato whined, jumping around impatiently.

Hiyori rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Calm down, I'm almost done." She responded, doing another loop with the laces. Hiyori liked her knots to be extra tight. She didn't like the possibility of her shoe laces undoing themselves.

"Hiyoriii!" Yato groaned.

"Gosh, can you get anymore annoying?" Yukine mumbled under is breath, his golden eyes fixed on the snow on the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Yato glowered at the blonde. "Can you be anymore-"

"Okay, all done!" Hiyori hopped up, turning to grab her umbrella that she left leaned against a tree. The two looked over at her, forgetting their bickering. Yato watched her as she opened her pink umbrella, shaking the snow off of it and moving it above her head.

Snow had started to fall from the dark sky, small snowflakes dancing in the winter wind. The air had grew colder, and Hiyori shivered slightly, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. She then noticed Yato watching her and she started felt very warm inside.

"S-should we get going?" She stuttered at the two, but mainly the god who couldn't seem to stop looking at her. She was grateful for the cold weather, because her stuttering could easily be explained as an effect of the cold. Not Yato's eyes that were unwavering on her face.

He then blinked at her, nodding sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't want to miss any hot chocolate!" He then turned towards Yukine. He was shocked to see him several feet away, walking casually along. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He yelled.

Yukine turned and paused. He yelled back. "You were taking to long! Don't get mad if all the hot chocolate is gone before you show up!" He shot him a wry smile before turning and breaking into a run. Yato just looked at his back, completely shocked.

"Hey you little brat!" He shouted as the boy started the gain speed, becoming smaller in the distance. Hiyori laughed lightly at Yato, and he turned at the sound of her.

He really loved her laugh. It was such a magical thing. He couldn't help but smile at her. "What's so funny?" He asked.

She giggled again. "You two are so silly." She shivered slightly again and Yato noticed. He wondered if there was a way he could make her warmer…

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

She smiled at his concern. "Only a bit," she walked over towards him so that her umbrella was sheltering him from the falling snow. "But I will be fine." _As long as you are here with me_ she thought to herself.

Hiyori had really enjoyed herself today. Thanks to Yato, she wasn't afraid of skating anymore. Plus, she actually had a lot more fun then she would had imagined. She had skated for hours with him, just holding his hands and enjoying his company. The warm radiating from his fingertips, his carefree laugh, his wonderful smile. It was enough for her to forget her fears and the cold weather. It was as if it wasn't even cold out. There was just a huge area of warmth that had encased the two. Like there was no one there but the two of them.

The two had began walking beside each other under the shield of Hiyori's umbrella. Yato enjoyed the sound of their footsteps hitting the white snow beneath their feet, the wind swaying the trees, the sound of Hiyori's tiny breaths.

He peered over at her from the corner of his eyes to see her looking ahead, her eyes thoughtful. Her cheeks very flushed, most likely from the cold, her lips looked so soft. Yato found himself blushing, turning his attention to a random tree. He needed to stop with such ridiculous thoughts. As if Hiyori would ever kiss him. What would it be like though? To kiss those soft and tiny lips of hers.

Hiyori looked over at Yato. She did enjoy the peaceful silence, but she enjoyed the sound of his voice even more. She wanted him to talk to her. "Thank you again for teaching me how to skate." He turned his attention over to the brunette, blinking at her. "I would had never tried if you hadn't convinced me to."

He closed his eyes, giving her a warm smile. "Anytime, I'm glad you seemed to enjoy yourself." She nodded to him and they fell back into silence again. Her and Yato were usually always with Yukine. They weren't usually alone together like this. The silence wasn't an awkward one, but she felt as if the gap should be filled with something.

The two had just then left the woods, walking onto an empty street. The streetlamp cast their dark shadows onto the pavement. Yato observed tiny twinkling lights that were shining on a green tree from inside a house. It gave him a happy feeling. He wondered though why someone would bother putting lights on a tree.

Hiyori noticed him looking at the house's window and commented. "It looks like everyone is putting their trees up for Christmas." She smiled softly before looking over to him.

Yato didn't want to seem uninformed on the topic, so he just nodded. "It's a nice tree."

"Do you want to get a tree?" Hiyori asked him. He looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hiyori's eyes widened in shock. "It's tradition Yato!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

He averted his eyes from her, blushing slightly. Hiyori looked at him curiously. Maybe he asked such a question because he never celebrated before. It would explain his reaction.

He was a god, but maybe he never got to experience Christmas. This made Hiyori sad. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays. It was a chance for family and friends to be together happily. She enjoyed everything about Christmas: the tree decorating, the smell of pine and winter sweets, the christmas carols that would play on the radio on her drives in the car or while she was grocery shopping. She didn't even really care much about receiving presents. She much rather give presents to her friends instead of receive them. That's what Christmas was about, making the ones you loved happy.

Yato noticed Hiyori had been quiet for a really long time. She probably thought he was an idiot for asking why he would want a tree. Maybe he had even offended her. He hadn't really celebrated holidays, because he never had anyone to celebrate them with. He never felt the need to. It was all new to him.

"Yato." Hiyori spoke his name softly beside him, causing his heart's beat to quicken. He tried to compose himself and looked over to met her amethyst eyes.

She looked very wistful. This worried Yato._ I probably did offend her, I should had know better_ he thought in panic. But she looked up at him and asked quietly: "Have you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

It was like this girl always knew what was going on inside his head. Sometimes, he wished that was really the case. Then she could know how he felt about her.

Yato looked down at the ground and responded lowly. "No, I haven't."

Hiyori was heartbroken to see how upset he had looked. She didn't want Yato to be upset. That made her upset. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted to make him smile. She could share her favorite holiday of the year with him.

"Well, would you like to celebrate it with me this year?" She asked him. He looked up at her quickly, taken a back. She blushed at his sudden reaction. "You don't have to! It was just a suggestion!"

He laughed softly, giving her a smile with teeth. "Maybe if you give me 5 yen, I could consider it." He opened his hand up to show his five fingers outstretched. She hit him in the shoulder and he rubbed if softly. "Hey hey! No need to get violent!"

Hiyori blushed. "I was being serious." She mumbled

"Me too. You owe me 5 yen for the skating lesson back there." He smirked down at her.

She rolled her eyes. _Typical Yato_ she thought.

They were quiet for a few moments before Yato spoke again. "I wouldn't mind celebrating Christmas with you." She looked up at him hopefully. This struck Yato by surprise.

"Really?" She beamed. Her beautiful eyes shimmered with excitement. They looked even more breathtaking with the yellow glow of the streetlights. Yato's cheeks heated up slightly. Hiyori was oblivious to this fact.

_It must really mean something to Hiyori_ Yato thought. Her happiness always came first. It meant everything to him. If this holiday was that special to her, then Yato would not hesitate to abide to her wish.

"Yeah." He responded softly. Hiyori's heart felt fuzzy. She was happy that Yato was actually considering doing this for her. She was grateful for it. He didn't really have to stick around, but he did. That made Hiyori feel nice.

"Don't humans usually like to give each other presents for Christmas?" Yato asked her. She nodded as they continued walking slowly down the street.

She smiled. "Yes they do."

Yato was quiet for a bit, thoughtfully tapping his chin with his finger. Hiyori watched him think as he pressed his lips together, his icy blue eyes staring off into the distance.

He really was captivating. His raven strands of her brushed against his face with each step he took. He crossed his arms turning to her, and she immediately averted her eyes, guilty of being caught staring.

Amused, Yato asked the question that he was curious to know the answer to. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Hiyori blinked over at him. She wanted all her friends and family to be happy. That was what Christmas was all about. That's why she loved it so much.

"I want all the people I love to be happy." She answered truthfully. Yato watched her as she slightly blush at her own words. It was adorable to him. He wondered…

"Hiyori?"

The snowflakes were landing softly on the umbrella that were over the two. "Yes?"

"Am…I one of those people to you?" Her eyes widened and her face turned red. She opened her mouth slightly to answer, but nothing came out. Of course you are, she was thinking. He had to have already know that he was important to her.

He grinned at her flustered face. "Hmm?" He hummed mockingly, turning so he was in front of her. She stopped walking as the god blocked her path. A playful twinkle was in his eyes. He had really put her on the spot. How was she going to properly word her response without sounding foolish to him?

What Hiyori didn't know was that Yato's heart was beating fast. He was dying for her answer. Her truthful answer. Was she going to friend zone him like she always seemed to do? Did she perhaps have some feelings for him?

Hiyori met Yato's eyes, whispering quietly. "Of course you are, you already know that."

Yato studied her. The way her hair brushed against her jacket, the way she tightly gripped onto her umbrella handle, her amethyst gems glancing up at him. Her mouth was opened slightly as she took a small breath, exhaling a visible cloud.

He knew it was selfish, but she had just said that she wanted all the people she loved to be happy. If he was one of these important people in his life, then he felt that he should at least try…

He placed his hand on top of the edge of her umbrella and she froze. He looked down at the fragile angel in front of him. He leaned towards her slowly, and she watched him, searching his intense blue eyes. His smell was becoming stronger as he grew closer to her. That smell that only belonged to him. That beautiful and indescribable scent.

He was then very close to Hiyori, his warm breath fanning her cheeks. She felt her heart beating so loud, and she was sure that Yato would had been able to hear it. The lids of his eyes were slightly down as he gazed at her warmly.

"Hiyori," she shivered at the way he spoke her name. It was enough to drive her insane. His next words send her heartbeat rapid. "Can you let me do something that would make me happy?"

His scent was overwhelming. The sound of his unsteady breathing, the warmth radiating from him. Hiyori's mind was becoming hazy just from being so close to him. He was so close. She found herself closing her eyes slowly. Yato took that as an invitation, and he brought his face closer to her. He tilted his head slowly, his nose brushing the side of hers. Hiyori shivered, and not from the cold. He was so close to her.

She felt something very soft brush against her lips. His scent overwhelmed her. She exhaled a shaky breath. Yato then ever so slowly, pressed his lips against Hiyori's. He was very cautious and slow, giving her a chance to attempt to collect her thoughts. She was being kissed by Yato. He was kissing her. Did that mean they he really liked her more then just a friend? Was she a special person to him too?

Yato pulled back slowly, afraid that maybe he was out of line. But Hiyori moved her face close to his again, returning his kiss. His heart melted from the feeling of her frozen lips on his warm ones. He kissed her back tenderly, taking his time with her. He wanted to be gentle. He didn't want to scare her or take anything too far. He wanted her to feel good. To feel loved.

Hiyori moved her lips against Yato's, tasting him and shivering at the pleasure of his lips against hers. His were so soft, they made her heat up immensely. Each slow movement laced with hesitant care. She suddenly wasn't cold anymore. She was filled with warmth.

Yato enjoyed the taste of Hiyori's sweet strawberry breath, her frozen lips that he was making warmer with every slow movement. With ever soft exchange. He could hear her soft and shaky breath as he pulled away from her slowly. She didn't want the moment to end so soon.

"Yato." She whispered quietly, closing the gap between them again. This time, he kissed her a bit harder, the sound of her whispering his name like that making him want her even more. He brought his free hand to her face, cupping her warmed cheeks in his palm.

Hiyori felt so blissful in that very moment. She had never experienced anything that made her feel more right then this moment. Then his fingers running down her face, making her skin tingle the sensation. His warm breath and passionate kisses. She sighed softly into his mouth, and he placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer. She melted from his touches and caresses.

She felt the handle on the umbrella slip from her hands, as it dropped it the ground, thudding against the pavement. That didn't concern Hiyori though. All she could focus on was Yato. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his needy kisses, her breath becoming more unsteady.

Yato then pulled away from her again. She kept her eyes closed, holding onto the perfect moment. He just watched her like this. The blissful expression etched on her face, her flushed cheeks, the small smile on her lips. His breaths were shaky as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had just kissed Hiyori. He finally did it. He had waited so many long months for this moment. What made him even more happy was that she seemed to enjoy it. The smile was still on her delicate lips as she opened her eyes slowly.

She met his piercing blue ones, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Tiny white flecks of snow were on his nose, in his hair. She had so much she wanted to ask him. So many questions. Why did he kiss her? What did he feel towards her? Did he enjoy the moment as much as she did?

"Yato?" She asked, her breath still wavering from their kiss.

"Hiyori?" He looked at her curiously, tilting his head. The way her named rolled of his tongue. The sweetness in his tone. Reserved for her and her only.

"Why did you kiss me?" She just had to know his reasoning behind it.

He smiled at her, moving a strand her hair behind her ear. This caused her to blush.

"Hmmm," a coy smile dared to appear on his lips. "I was giving you your Christmas present.

Her face turned redder. "What do you mean?"

"You want all the people you love…to be happy right?" The way he was looking at Hiyori made her want to kiss him again. She went against it though and responded.

"Yes."

He pulled away from her and the absent of his warmth made her frown slightly.

"That's what I was doing." He responded. He looked over at the umbrella that had fallen to the ground. He brushed past her, causing her to shiver in delight. He picked up the umbrella and brought it over her snow kissed hair.

"Nothing makes me more happier then you Hiyori." She made him happy? She smiled softly at his words. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. He wanted to keep her warm. He wanted her beside him. He started to walk along with her, just enjoying each other's company.

Hiyori leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. She was excited to be able to enjoy her holiday with the person she cared about most.

* * *

><p>Kofuku, Daikoku, and Yukine all peaked at the god and girl from the corner of a wall, watching them exchange soft kisses.<p>

"I knew there was a reason they were taking so long." Yukine mumbled, blushing at their exchange.

"This damn idiot needs to hurry. I want my hot chocolate." Daikoku groaned, but a small grin was on his face.

"Aw, they are adorable! I knew there was something going on between Yatty and Hiyorin!" She cooed, hopping up and down excitedly.

Daikoku gently grabbed the girl's shoulder, dragging her away from her peeping corner. "Let's go. Give them their moment."

"Aww, no fair!" Kofuku pouted cutely.

"You might give them bad luck and have Yato get struck by lightening if you stick around any longer." Yukine replied smartly.

"What?" Kofuku asked cluelessly.

Yukine rolled his eyes at the ditsy pink haired girl. "Never mind."

As Daikoku led his lady and Yukine back to the house, Kofuku couldn't help but grin the whole time. Yatty had finally found someone that brought the best out of him.


End file.
